


Forget-Me-Not

by strange_masquerade



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay, M/M, flower crowns are cute okay, its gay, of course it's gay have you ever expected anything else from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_masquerade/pseuds/strange_masquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yew loves making flower crowns, especially for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

"And... Done!"  
Yew laced the stems of the last few flowers together before kneeling and placing the flower crown on Janne's head, then sitting back down in front of him. He had made flower crowns before, but never one right after the other. His hands were a little red and slightly sore.  
Janne leaned down and planted a kiss on the corner of Yew's mouth, making the smaller boy giggle.  
"I love it, but the flower crown thing looks cuter on you."  
Yew giggled again, playfully slapping his boyfriend's arm.  
"Come on, you know it doesn't!"  
The two laughed for a moment before Yew pushed himself up a bit and brought Janne into a kiss. Janne wrapped his arms around Yew's waist and Yew kept his hands on the ground to push himself up. After a few seconds, the broke away. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Yew broke the silence.  
"Hey, Janne?"  
"Hmm?"  
Yew's face was tinged with pink.   
"You know what kind of flowers these are? They're called forget-me-nots."  
Janne raised an eyebrow.  
"Why'd you pick these? Any reason?"  
Yew grinned.  
"Because I never want to forget you."


End file.
